


Doctor ( Spy) Bai and his irresistible nurse Zhan

by Miss_Mei



Series: Random GHY/BYT X JXB/ZY shorts [6]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, James Bond - All Media Types, S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, All very consentual of course, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bao Sir's therapist needs a therapist lol, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Doctor/Nurse Roleplay, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Good ole kinky sex in a hospital, Lingerie, M/M, Ma Han and Jiayi are just the local curious lesbians, Medical Kink, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei
Summary: Bai Yutong and his sex crazed cat get asked to pose as a doctor and sexy nurse in the case of a creepy doctor that no one female will participate in, and whilst nurse Zhan manages to encourages Dr pervert to show himself on tape and promptly get arrested, that thing
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao, Ma Han/Chen Jiayi
Series: Random GHY/BYT X JXB/ZY shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136468
Kudos: 3





	Doctor ( Spy) Bai and his irresistible nurse Zhan

**Author's Note:**

> "So Bao Xiansheng, what did your top employee do this time? Was it real cherries with the syrup this time, or more scandalously skimpy outfits, there's a bet in the office about your employee problems along those lines right now.", Bei Ping, Bao sir's long suffering therapist asked. 
> 
> The boss of white mouse espionage flopped back on the comfy couch. "It all started with a private complaint from the local hospital, about a perverted doctor touching the nurses up, and I made a mistake again. I asked Bai Yutong and his Yee Haw husband to help, without considering the awful things they could do in a place of healing and safety. An examination room was involved in enough activity to need a deep clean, and I think I need to retire soon before they accidentally film anything worse.", he explained, shuddering at the memory.

The doctor nurse roleplay had started as a genuine and very important mission, which Bai Yutong took very seriously, and was going to undertake alone, but then Bao sir had to tell him the specific details. A wanted hospital pervert, who kept touching the nurses up, could only be tempted by a busty, full bottomed female, except none of the self respecting females wanted to be in the position, which was understandable and he couldn't force them to endure being preyed upon for, even a second. Such a predicament left the company with one choice, to find a crazy man or woman with a small build, big boobs and big ass, who didn't mind dressing up as a female nurse that would get hit on by a sleazy doctor. He only knew one person like that, if the sexy Valentine's day lingerie and improvised lube was anything to go by, and that would be Bai Yutong's Yee Haw husband, but the set up of nurse Zhan Yao was a recipe for, well, porn. Knowing how Bai Yutong managed to change the cheating mission into a huge excuse to have rompy cherry syrup slicked sex, even thought everything looked so normal when they checked in before entering the club, didn't make boss confident at all, but there was money on the line again. 

"I'll get a spare uniform from the hospital, and anything else can be charged to the company account. I mean padding and a normal set of women's underwear by that, don't buy sex toys or related paraphernalia on the general expenses card please, and use normal lube this time if you can't keep it in your pants.", he begged, not even asking Yutong if he agreed because the shit eating grin on his face said everything. That was the face of a man planning to get laid, and in a hospital like what happened in a kinky porno, and Bao sir decided to schedule an appointment with his therapist for the day after the hospital agreed to carry out the sting operation.

Bai Yutong was having the time of his life, getting to dress his already sexy vixen in a sensible black lace bra stuffed with as much padding as long physically possible before it was just unrealistic. 'Nurse' Zhan had an impressive E cup bust, a tiny waist accentuated by the belt of the uniform, pretty brown hair with bangs, and a lovely pair of matching panties to show his bubble butt, mostly to draw out the pervert doctor, and he had purposely chosen to buy lacy underwear for another reason. Yutong liked lace, especially under perfectly innocent looking clothes, made clear by how feral he went to find the panties under the jumpsuit during the valentine's day fuck at midnight heights. "Baobei, do you think you could be there as the assisting doctor, you know, just to keep me safe. Nurse Zhan needs doctor Bai to protect my bubbly bum, and won't you enjoy fucking me as a hot doctor? We always dreamed of doing roleplay in a real hospital, it's on our fuck-et list taped to the inside of the lube, socks and boxers drawer. ", he suggested. There was mischief kindling in his honey brown eyes, and his hands roamed very lightly over his husband's muscled chest, which was still bare because he wanted to pick exactly the right thing to wear, and he had been looking when Zhan Yao came in asking for help with the bra. 

He gulped, and had to restrain himself for the good of the investigation, so he picked the first shirt in his closet and buttoned it up hastily. "I'll join you as the doctor observing your work, and please put your uniform on, or I might jump you and ruin all work turning you into a nurse. We can't be late or that makes our cover flawed.", Bai Yutong replied breathlessly. The cat was going to be the death of him one day, whether or not that was gonna be heart failure by overstimulation.

Zhan Yao and his husband were put on the same ward as the pervert doctor, which happened to be proctology, to be followed by the hospital cameras every second of their stay. Doctor pervert was already eyeing up the substantial bum and tits of nurse Zhan, and more than three times in an hour Bai Yutong caught his dirty hand inching towards the short skirt of the pretty pink uniform, recording the movements with his special video glasses. The amount of jealousy he was experiencing made his blood boil, and his dick rise in his slacks, because his devious minx kept swaying his hips especially hard, which was clearly not just for the suspect, or he wouldn’t have tried that hard to be sexy. No, what this cat wanted was a toy, a meaty pant dwelling toy that he could only get once they were done catching a panty loving pervert. Doctor Jang was so busy staring and trying to grab the new nurses’ ass that he hadn’t noticed how unreasonably perfect her synthetic hair was, or the face that she never showed her neck clearly, and that showed how stupid he was. 

Bai Yutong caught the butt groper in the act, when they were all in the office filing results for patients that Bao Sir had paid to record whatever was going on with bugged hospital bands, and doctor Jang firmly squeezed nurse Zhan’s bum right in front of the spy’s video recording glasses. Their on call policemen rushed in with Bao Sir, and slapped the handcuffs on bum pervert doctor Jang for the last time. “Thank you Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao, you helped our nurses feel safe again. If there’s anything we can do to reward you, feel free to ask.”, the hospital director said gratefully, ignoring the extremely anxious and terrified look on the boss’ face. Bao Heizi tried to help him by advising against offering any kind of favour, because he knew what they would ask for, and then what would happen when everyone saw his crazy employee going at it on camera. 

_ “Wait, just let me get this straight Xiansheng. You knew that Bai Yutong and his crosdressing sex addict would ask for a place to do the nasty, yet stayed quiet?”, Bei Ping asked confusedly. _

_ “It wasn’t worth ruining that poor man’s innocence, he had just been relieved of a major pest and I didn’t want to stress him. So I got Jiang Ling to block the camera to the fated examination room and redirect the feed to our company until they were done, for her and Ma Han to watch. They were interested in how bad this horny couple was, so I let them see yesterday, which was a bad idea since I saw some of it. They didn't mind much though, and treated the experience like watching a movie really, with popcorn and soda, and I should point out that both Ma Han and Jiang Ling are long time lesbians, they are always curious how sex works with other couples.", he replied honestly.  _

_ His therapist looked at him funny, but realised that this was the reason he was in her office to start with, and continued on "So, I take it they asked for an exam room to have a rest or something like that. Then what happened?" _

Zhan Yao had been walking around all day, harbouring a constant hard on in his black lace panties because of the secret he'd slipped in his ass while Yutong was putting his camera bugged glasses on like the hunk he was. The bejewelled butt plug was nearly the size of his husband's huge dick, so it would be easy later on to slip out the plug and ride the pony, with the fortunate benefit of making him shimmy his hips constantly, to catch doctor Jang and tease his own lover, whose arousal was showing through the material of his slacks. "Bai laoshi, there's something terribly distracting in my poor ass, surely you as a proctologist can help me?", the sexy minx pleaded, fluttering his false eyelashes. The spy let out an animalistic growl, and lifted the extremely flirty nurse onto the narrow exam bed. The abrupt slap of his ass against the cold leather of the bed made his whole body tremble, and his skirt had flipped right up, exposing his black lace panties and black thigh high stockings. 

Through the thick lace, Bai Yutong’s keen eyes spotted a red crystal shape where he should’ve seen the pretty pink pucker of his cat’s behind, which made his sky high libido shoot through the roof. “Oh kitty, you’ve been walking around ready to be fucked by me, and yet you pretend to be such a diligent nurse. A good nurse wouldn’t be begging to be dicked, but I like nurse Zhan regardless, and I won’t mind helping a sweet maiden out.”, he remarked smoothly. The sudden snap of latex gave Zhan Yao a shiver, a shiver that went straight to his own dick that was straining against his panty, because there was something incredibly sexy about his husband acting like a doctor. White suited his mouse, but a white doctor’s coat that fitted?

_ “How is this idiot the top spy! He’s choosing to play a sexy doctor over anything normal people would do at this point, and his husband is just encouraging him more?”, the therapist exploded.  _

_ Bao sir shook his head, “This is why I’m here doc, see why I try to give him boring, but very important solo missions, especially when this ends up happening as long as his yee Haw husband is involved?” _

_ “I shouldn't ask, but why is professor Zhan his yee Haw husband? I guess this will be self explanatory once you finish this session.” _

The profesor felt his precious panties being ripped in half, and he would have complained about the waste of money if Yutong wasn’t circling his puffy rim with a cold, lube slicked finger. As is spontaneity wasn’t a prominent enough occurrence in their life, being a household made up of an ex-police spy and top criminal psychologist, their sex life was almost entirely spontaneous. His sneaky husband proceeded to experiment with sliding fingers in beside the width of the butt plug, with the help of a lot of hospital quality lube he found in a cabinet, and just when Zhan Yao had got used to the stretch of the toy and the extra two fingers, the spy yanked the red crystal out with his usual level of patience when he was horny, very impatiently. “A-Tong, you bastard! I thought you were going to give me a whole hand after all that teasing.”, he cried out indignantly. Bai Yutong smirked at the protest, but focused on ridding himself of his own black slacks and pristine white boxers, which were so wet with precome he might as well burn them, so he could give his cat something better than a toy and fingers.

“Maybe next time, but now it’s time to give you my pony. Ride me nurse Zhan, we’ve got an hour and a half left in this room until someone actually needs to use it.“, he commanded, picking up his husband effortlessly. The exam bed was way too small for two adult men to fuck on properly, so the plastered wall was next the best surface considering that sex standing up was most sanitary and comfortable. Zhan Yao didn’t expect to be literally picked up and plonked right down on Bai Yutong’s dick, but he wasn’t going to complain, as his happy button got absolutely pounded in this new position. 

“Doctor Bai, this feels so good! You hit the right spot every time, this is miracle worthy treatment.”, the professor mewled incoherently. The pink nurses uniform was so crumpled and dotted with come now, they’d never be able to return it without boiling the sex smell out of it, but that was far from the most important thing in neither the spy or his sexy doctor man’s mind. 

Yutong was feeling the squeeze, and by that he meant his dick was being squeezed very rigorously by Zhan Yao’s tight asshole, and that only led to one inevitable event, the first explosive climax of the day. He thrust harder, faster and deeper into the velvety depths of his cat, because the clenching was a clear sign that his husband was near completion. The beautiful honey brown eyes of the psychologist were glazy, and he was too gripped by sex hormones to be right of mind, so when he did come after having his prostate pounded, he climaxed with a loud ‘Yee Haw’ because he was to busy being screwed to consider decency at that point and that was his first climax exclamation from his first time sleeping with his husband. Bai Yutong did his signature sexy grunts, because he still had a bit of brain to work on something that wasn't porn, and the poor wall got splattered with jizz, as well as the floor underneath the thoroughly debauched nurse.

Zhan Yao felt the come slide out his gaping ass as he was put back on the plasticy bed and almost got the weight of an entire Bai Yutong on his slim little body, plus the jizz still on the half hard 'doctor' smeared on the front of his very messy uniform. "I think we need to have this room cleaned or no one will be using it today, and get back to our bed so we can continue this delightfully kinky play, but you need something back first.", his husband smirked lazily. He took great pleasure in producing the offending butt plug from the pocket of his white coat, and slipped the bejewelled plug back into the cat's still clenching hole. 

_ "So, your rambunctious employee has ruined the innocence of a hospital room, railed Zhan Yee Haw Yao so much he went Yee Haw, and then they planned to do more at home? Heizi, if I didn't need the money to pay for my own therapist, this appointment would be free for all the terrible things Bai Yutong and his crazy sex addict did. How did the two females react to this show? I'm genuinely interested at how the two lesbians saw the situation.", Bei Ping asked. _

_ Bao sir shrugged, kind of happy someone else now had to live with the memory of the Yee Haw hospital sex, but he did want to answer the question for once. "Ma Han didn't realise that the average male asshole could stretch that much, nor how sensitive the prostate is, but Jiang Ling thought it was all perfectly acceptable. I don't have to worry about them doing anything, partly because that lazy hacker barely gets up to use the bathroom at work, and Ma Han is a good employee who doesn't involve home with work.", he explained calmly.  _

Bai Yutong turned up to work in a white turtleneck sweater the next day, and had a dumb, goofy smile permanently painted on his handsome face. That was the moment Bao sir was glad he'd booked an appointment with his therapist, and vowed to keep the mouse away from any more non essential jobs, because Yee Haw Zhan Yao was a danger to his delicate old health. 


End file.
